A surveillance system may be used to monitor a specific region. During development of the system, portions of the system may be simulated in order to evaluate the effectiveness of the system. Known techniques for simulating surveillance systems, however, are not efficient in certain situations. It is typically desirable to have an efficient simulation of surveillance systems.